


What's in a Name? by nunshavingfun

by IronPunk



Series: Cupid's Victim [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPunk/pseuds/IronPunk
Summary: How did Parrish get his cat anyway? Part of the Cupid's Victim-Verse.





	What's in a Name? by nunshavingfun

**Author's Note:**

> An annendum to Cupid's Victim, but it might make sense if you haven't read it. A big thanks to my wonderful beta domtheknight.
> 
> This was originally posted over on wraithbait/lj under nunshavingfun, but I cleaned it up a bit so some things may be different. http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=11807
> 
> All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

David was walking to his car one day after work when he heard a faint sound drifting out of a trash can. He pauses for a second to see if he could better hear the sound, but to no avail. He was about to start walking again when he once again hears the muted noise. He walks to the trash can and the closer he gets, the louder and clearer the noise becomes.  
  
When he gets to the trash can and peers in he almost misses the small ball of orange fluff curled inside a box. He slowly reaches in and touches the side of the tiny animal. As it uncurls itself to look up at him, he sees that it was a small kitten. It mewls again as he gently grabs it in one hand and the box in the other.  
  
His stomach churns angrily when he sees the words "Free Kittens" scrawled on the side of the box in magic marker. He cannot believe that a person could throw a living thing away so carelessly.  
  
When he gets to his car he places the box on top of it while he unlocks and opens the side passenger door. He takes the box and puts it on the floor before he pops open the trunk and grabbed some of the many towels he keeps there. He goes back and places the towels inside the box, making a warm nest, before gently putting the kitten in the center.  
  
He quietly closes the door and gets in on the other side. The crying has stopped and David did not know if he should be worried. He reaches down and strokes the side of the kitten's face and was amazed when the kitten began rubbing against his hand. He pulls out his phone and calls information for the closest animal hospital.

~~~

  
He arrives home a few hours later with some essentials and the kitten sleeping in her new carrier. The box is left crumpled in the trash can by the pet store.  
  
He refrains from buying a name tag until he could consult with Rodney about the name.   
  
Rodney, who is strangely agreeable about keeping the kitten, is waiting for him on the couch when he got home. David sits down next to him and puts the carrier on top of the coffee table. He reaches into it, pulled out the fluffy orange kitten and puts it on the cushion next to Rodney.  
  
She wobbly starts making her way over to Rodney's lap. Rodney's eyes go soft as she peers up at him and softly mews.  
  
"What should we call her?" David asks as Rodney begins gently stroking under her chin.

~~~

  
They end up bickering over her name for nearly an hour, shooting out names like Sam, Heisenberg, and Soren before David suggests the name Quadruped. They were both geeky enough to agree upon the scientific description of their fluffy Felis domesticus.


End file.
